¿Y QUIEN PUEDE SER?
by Karina Diaz Uchiha
Summary: Era la despedida, era el final de una etapa de su vida y el comienzo de una nueva para mí, tendría que aprender a vivir con el dolor de no tenerla y no haberle correspondido su amor a tiempo. Esta era la despedida. ¿Y quien puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien me abra borrado de su corazón ¿Y quién puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien habrá podido darle más amor… GAAHINA- NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Lectores...**

**Volví**** con este one-shot espero que les guste...**

**A los seguidores de mi historia Regalo de una traición, lamento decirles que estoy con un bloque y aun no tengo listo el capitulo, lo subiré lo mas rápido que pueda**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. la historia si es de mi total autoria.**

******Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...******

**El siguiente one-shot es un song fic inspirado en la canción ¿y quien puede ser? de los claxons espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y QUIEN PUEDE SER?<strong>

_**Yo no sé que le ha pasado que la encuentro pensativa, ante todo indiferente preocupada y distraída, si la miro fijamente no sostiene la mirada como si temiera verse por sus ojos delatada…**_

¿Por qué había dejado que esto pasara?

Cuando había acabado la guerra pensé que todo mejoraría, ya era reconocido como el héroe que salvo a Konoha y que había salvado de la oscuridad al último descendiente del clan Uchiha, mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Después de hacerlo entrar en razón y de unos golpes por parte de ambos, logre que recapacitara y quisiera hacer su revolución pero sin tener que asesinar a alguien sino volviendo a la villa.

Y ahora había pasado todo, a pesar de sus malos actos Sasuke era considerado un héroe al igual que yo, y yo podía decir que por fin era reconocido por la aldea y por esas personas que aun siendo un niño me rechazaban. Pero ahora en vez de mejorar creo que las cosas no irían bien para mí. Pase toda mi niñez y adolescencia enamorado de mi compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno, por esto nunca me di cuenta de que había alguien que si quería ser amada por mí.

Nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, siempre he sido muy tonto respecto a esas cosas y ella es como un libro abierto pero yo nunca pude leer ese libro. Sus constantes sonrojos y su tartamudeo cuando estábamos cerca, esas eran una clara señal de que estaba enamorada de mí pero yo no veía a nadie mas que no fuera Sakura.

Cuando volvió Sasuke a la aldea me di cuenta de que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Sakura, toda su vida estuvo enamorada de él y ese amor nunca se acabo, ella estaba dispuesta a ser el soporte para Sasuke y el no pensaba rechazar lo que ella le ofrecía, podía observarlo en los ojos de mi amigo él la amaba aunque no se lo dijera pero sus pequeñas acciones le daban la seguridad que ella necesitaba respecto a su amor. Después de un par de meses ellos se hacían mas unidos así que el día en que me anunciaron su noviazgo y próximo compromiso decidí rendirme en cuanto al amor de Sakura.

Pero la rendición llego demasiado tarde.

Pasaron un par de años y yo empezaba a acostumbrarme a la nueva realidad que estaba viviendo, esto me dio paso a empezar a fijarme en ella, ella tan tímida pero tierna, me empezaron a gustar sus ojos la forma en que ellos me miraban, y casi de inmediato recordé aquella vez que me confesó su amor cuando me protegió en la batalla de Pain, como pude olvidar lo que hizo aquella vez por mí. Con ese recuerdo fresco en la mente decidí que era hora de darle mi respuesta pero esa respuesta llego demasiado tarde.

_**No la siento como antes y en mis brazos está inquieta, una excusa tiene siempre cuando quiero retenerla ya son muchas ocasiones que al querer decir mi nombre insegura titubea y mis sueños los rompe….**_

Habíamos salido a pasear y a comer algunas veces pero siempre iba alguien con nosotros por lo que no había sido una salida los dos, pero cada vez que se presentaban esas salidas la veía diferente, siempre pensando en algo, distraída y a veces confundida era como si se encontrara en otro lado. Ya no me veía como antes, no se sonrojaba como antes y no se comportaba como lo hacía un tiempo atrás. ¿Qué le pasa? Me preguntaba constantemente y cansado de la situación decidí que era hora de saber y de confesarle mis intenciones.

Nunca debí pensar que aun después de tanto tiempo ella seguía esperándome.

Se había informado que el kazekage Sabaku No Gaara vendría a la aldea de la Hoja a pedir la mano de su actual novia con la que llevaba saliendo 3 años, nunca pensé que Gaara tuviera novia y menos que no me contara que la tenia. Espere en la entrada para recibirlo hace mucho que no lo veía y quería que me contara de su novia. Lo vi venir con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, me sonrieron cuando me alcanzaron.

_-hola Gaara cuanto tiempo amigo. _Sonreí a mi amigo, éramos tan parecidos.

_-hola Naruto ¿Qué tal tu vida? Hace mucho no hablamos ni nos vemos._

_-si eso es muy cierto pero con todo esto de la reconstrucción de la villa no he tenido tiempo de visitarte aunque tu si has venido seguido por acá y no precisamente a visitar a tus amigos, eee pillín. _Lo pique un poco haber si me soltaba algo y conseguí mucho mas, por la cara de Gaara se extendía un fuerte sonrojo.

_-no sé de lo que hablas Naruto. _Era en vano su negación ya me había dado la veracidad de lo que decía.

_-vamos Gaara ¿por qué no me cuentas quien es la desafortunada? _

_-está bien te lo voy a decir pero…_

_-Gaara tenemos que ir a la torre Hokage a ultimar los últimos detalles. _Nos interrumpieron sus hermanos cuando me iba a revelar el nombre de su amada.

_-será otro día Naruto o mejor te enteraras esta noche en la fiesta que se dara en honor a nuestro compromiso. _

Una fiesta, así de importante era este compromiso ¿Quién será la chica como para tener que anunciarlo por lo grande?

_-¿fiesta? Veo que esto es muy importante, me dejas comiendo ansias pero esperare a saber quien es ella, mientras aprovechare para declarármele a alguien. _Pensé inmediatamente en Hinata, hoy era el día, hoy le diría que yo también la amo.

_-también te has enamorado, eso me alegra mucho. _Gaara era sincero.

_-sí creo que lo estoy y voy a dar todo de mi para que ella me acepte._

_-espero y no sea Sakura o sino Sasuke te mete un chidori por el culo._

_-Jajajajajaja que gracioso Gaara pero no es ella, no le quitaría la novia al Teme de mi mejor amigo._

_-menos mal no me gustaría acudir a tu funeral. _

_-que malo eres. _Puse mi mejor cara de perrito regañado con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

_-hablamos después, que te vaya bien con la chica que te gusta._

_-y a ti que te vaya bien con tu futura esposa. _

_-si, adiós. _

_-adiós. _

Nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió a su destino. Lo que no me imaginaba es que la felicidad de uno de los dos seria la desgracia del otro.

_**¿Y quien puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien me abra borrado de su corazón ¿Y quién puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien habrá podido darle más amor…**_

Ya había caído la noche y yo estaba de los nervios, Sasuke y Sakura habían hecho de todo para lograr que me calmara pero no lo habían conseguido.

_-Dobe te quieres calmar, con esos nervios lo único que conseguirás será espantar a la chica que aunque no la conozco ya me da pesar._

_-Teme no me digas dobe y créeme la conoces pero será sorpresa su identidad y cómo quieres que me calme si de esta noche depende mi futuro._

_-¿la conozco? Aun mas la considero aguantarse a un baka como tu es un gran esfuerzo._

Solo pude mirarle mal, los nervios no me dejaban contestarle y además no la había visto en toda la noche. Ya era la hora de conocer a la prometida de Gaara, Kakashi, el nuevo hokage, le daría la bendición a esa unión por eso sería al aire libre y delante de todos. De repente todos quedaron en silencio, mi sensei estaba en el balcón e iba a dar las buenas nuevas.

_-habitantes de Konoha, esta noche me complace anunciarles el compromiso de una pareja que tal vez ninguno de ustedes esperaba pero les puedo asegurar que se aman que lo hacen porque quieren y no por protocolos entre las aldeas, esta ha sido su voluntad y hoy voy a darle mi bendición al kazekage Sabaku No Gaara y su ahora prometida la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga._

No podía respirar, se me revolvió el estomago, se me seco la garganta. No podía ser ella no después de que me dijo que me amaba, con ese pensamiento caí en cuenta de mi gran error, eso era pasado habían pasado casi cuatro años y Gaara llevaba cerca de tres con su novia. La perdí por imbécil, por estúpido, por tonto, por no haber visto a tiempo lo que tenía para mí. No podía pronunciar palabra y lo único que conseguí hacer fue correr, correr como si de ello dependiera mi vida, la había perdido y si lo que decía Kakashi era verdad ellos se amaban y yo sobraba hay.

Sentí como Sakura me llamaba pero no quería ver a nadie quería estar solo y asimilar que no la iba a tener que perdí mi oportunidad de amarla. Llegue a un lago y me senté en su orilla y como no lo hacía hace algún tiempo llore, llore y descargue ese dolor que me consumía por dentro. Espere demasiado tiempo, estuve demasiado tiempo esperando una respuesta de Sakura que no me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el amor de esa niña que siempre me demostró su aprecio y que nunca me juzgo por ser un monstruo, ahora la había perdido cuando ya era capaz de corresponderle.

Empecé a atar cabos y ya le encontraba sentido a muchas cosas: el porqué siempre estaba distraída, porque siempre que la veía era como si estuviera pensando, porque ahora cada vez que me le acercaba no tenía las mismas reacciones que cuando éramos niños y lo más importante nunca me miraba a los ojos.

_**¿Y quien puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien me abra borrado de su corazón ¿Y quién puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien habrá podido darle más amor…**_

Mi gran amigo Gaara se había llevado a la mujer de mis sueños, a la que era la dueña de mi corazón, le dio ese amor que yo no le di a tiempo.

Después de calmarme regrese a la fiesta que había en la aldea, todos festejaban su compromiso sin saber que en verdad estaba celebrando la razón de mi tristeza. No quería verlos pero como si el destino me jugara una mala pasada, cuando volví a los primeros que me encontré fue a ellos, venían tomados de las manos y riendo. Ella estaba hermosa y en sus ojos se reflejaba una inmensa alegría y mucho amor y el ya no tenía los ojos monótonos ahora tenían vida reflejaban felicidad y amor. Eran felices y yo no podría intervenir en su felicidad.

_-Naruto-kun… _porque tenía que pronunciar mi nombre de esa manera, no quería más torturas.

_-hola Hinata-chan, Gaara. Los felicito por su compromiso no era algo que me esperara pero me alegro por ustedes dattebayo. _Quise esconder mi tristeza en mi tan conocida alegría, algo irónico para la situación.

_-Naruto-kun yo… _no la deje continuar la verdad era que no quería su lastima ni explicaciones.

_-de verdad me alegro por ustedes y espero poder asistir a su boda aunque no sé si ya me encuentre aquí. _

Lo había pensado mientras estuve en el lago y es la mejor opción, debo alejarme de todo esto o sino la situación terminaría consumiéndome y traería mi destrucción.

_-¿a que te refieres Naruto?_ Gaara me veía serio como buscando alguna mentira en mis palabras

_-decidí ser un ermitaño, voy a viajar para seguir entrenando ya no hay nada que pueda tener aquí. _Lo que yo quería ya tenía dueño y no era yo.

_-¿y la chica de tus sueños? ¿Y tú sueño de ser hokage? _Me pregunto con desconcierto.

_-la chica de mis sueños ya está con alguien mas y en cuanto a lo otro algún día volveré y seré Hokage. _Esa era mi realidad ahora, lo que debía hacer.

_-entonces no hay marcha atrás en tu decisión, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje y de verdad espero que estés aquí el día de nuestra boda. _Expreso Gaara con algo en su voz que no supe identificar.

_-lo intentare pero creo que me iré en dos días, arreglare mis cosas y me despediré de mis amigos, también necesito hablar con Kakashi sensei para que me dé su permiso. Adiós chicos y que sean felices los visitare en Suna para ver que tal van._

_-adiós Naruto-kun…_

_-adiós Hinata-chan…_

Era la despedida, era el final de una etapa de su vida y el comienzo de una nueva para mí, tendría que aprender a vivir con el dolor de no tenerla y no haberle correspondido su amor a tiempo.

_**¿Y quien puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien me abra borrado de su corazón ¿Y quién puede ser? Si es que no soy yo quien habrá podido darle más amor…**_

Ya era hora de partir, me encontraba en la salida de la aldea y conmigo estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi sensei, el equipo 7 reunido para dar una despedida. Sakura lloraba y me amenazo con que si no le mandaba una carta mensual me buscaría para golpearme, Sai me mostro una de sus sonrisas falsas y me abrazo, Yamato me palmeo la espalda y Kakashi me mostro su sonrisa debajo de la máscara. Por último Sasuke me soltó su típico monosílabo y cuando pensé que no recibiría nada mas de él me sorprendió cuando me abrazo y me dijo unas palabras al oído "_siento mucho lo de Hinata y espero que entrenes mucho y aprendas nuevas técnicas por que no pienses que me voy a descuidar yo también entrenare y te estaré esperando para la revancha" _

Sonreí ese era mi mejor amigo. _–Adiós Teme, adiós a todos._

Me marche sin mirar atrás, comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de mi aldea, de mis amigos y lejos del recuerdo de ella. Ya no había nada que me detuviera ahí, la razón que me lo impedía ya estaba comprometida y feliz, el único consuelo que me queda es que Gaara la ama y no le va a hacer daño. Este sería el adiós a lo que fue mi vida estos años.

Esta era la despedida._ Adiós Hinata-chan_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer..<strong>

**Espero sus criticas, comentarios, tomatasos, lo que quieran darme. **

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


	2. Regreso

**Hola Lectores...**

**Decidi convertir en un two-shot esta historia..**

**Gracias a aquellos que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y a los que dieron follow y a las chicas que me dejaron su opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. la historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>REGRESO<strong>

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… seis o siete años, sin duda esos años habían sido tiempo de reflexión, aprendizaje y olvido. Tenía que aceptar la cruel realidad en la que estaba viviendo, la había perdido y yo tendría que continuar mi vida sin ella. Después de mi huida de la aldea, porque si había sido una huida, me escapaba de un destino que no quería para mí, quería esquivar esta nueva realidad y vivir hundido en una vida que todos creían perfecta aunque estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Había vagado por mucho lugares aprendiendo técnicas y en algunos casos enseñándolas, había visto tantas cosas nuevas y, aunque no era su orgullo, había tenido varias aventuras con mujeres de varias aldeas, de alguna manera tenía que olvidar a Hinata y el sexo había sido la salida perfecta. Durante los viajes escuchaba noticias de mi aldea y aunque no lo quisiera de ellos, de su boda, de su nueva vida y me dolía demasiado cada vez que pensaba que esa hubiera podido ser mi vida no la de Gaara y, no me malentiendan, él es mi amigo pero aun no puedo aceptar que me haya quitado a la mujer de mi vida.

Un día decidí visitar la aldea de la arena entre de incognito no quería que nadie me reconociera ni que me vieran, lo que quería era ver que tan bien llevaban Gaara y Hinata la vida en ese lugar. Entre como un comerciante, había realizado un jutsu de transformación para que así nadie me reconociera en cuanto me viera o por lo menos eso esperaba; me ubique de inmediato cerca de la torre hokage para vigilar. Llevaba cerca de dos horas esperando por ver a alguien conocido y cuando comenzaba a darme por vencido la vi a ella, estaba hermosa aún conservaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura y con el tacto de seda que había tenido siempre y sus ojos irradiaban una felicidad infinita eso me indicaba que era feliz y me sentí mal por no ser el causante de su felicidad, fue entonces cuando vi su vientre un poco abultado, estaba embarazada y eso me producía nostalgia si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota en este momento esa mujer seria mi esposa y yo sería tal vez hokage y juntos estaríamos esperando ese bebe, un hijo mío.

Antes de que ella llegara a su destino por sus espaldas apareció el pelirrojo, estaba más alto y él también tenía plasmada en su rostro una expresión de felicidad, veía esa escena con dolor nunca había visto muestras de cariño de su parte y ahora que lo hacía me arrepentía de haber venido. El pasaba sus manos por su vientre mientras ella sonreía, unos minutos después estaban de frente y él le había repartido besos por su rostro y por su vientre, se amaban de eso no había duda. Vi acercarse a los hermanos del kazekage Temari y Kankuro quienes venían con cinco niños de lejos no podía ver bien como eran por eso pensé que tal vez eran sus estudiantes; que equivocado estaba esos niños no eran sus aprendices. Dos de los niños tenían el cabello rojo, igual que él, después los observe más detalladamente y sus ojos eran de color perla, estaba sorprendido esos niños tendrían unos cinco años y por lo que veía eran gemelos, eran muy bellos tenían las facciones de Gaara pero sin duda la ternura y timidez de Hinata, cuando observaron a sus padres salieron corriendo para abrazarlos pero sobre todo abrazaban y besaban con infinita ternura el vientre de su madre. Los otros tres niños al parecer eran los hijos de Kankuro y Temari, dos de ellos eran castaños y con los ojos negros y por último la niña tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos negros tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, sin dudas esa niña era hija de Shikamaru. Estaba tan concentrado en ver a esos pequeños que no me di cuenta en el momento en que se acercaba la que alguna vez fue alumna de Gaara, Matsuri quien traía en sus brazos a un niño de cerca de 3 años pero lo que me sorprendió fue que este niño era un calco de Gaara, su mismo cabello y los mismos ojos verdes aguamarina que el poseía.

_-Hinata-sama aquí esta Kotaro se ha portado muy bien hoy. _Decía una agitada Matsuri quien tan pronto entrego él bebe a su mama se hizo al lado de Kankuro, le dio un beso y saludo a sus hijos con un beso en la frente.

_-Matsuri-chan te he dicho que dejes las formalidades eres mi cuñada creo que hay bastante confianza entre nosotras para que continúes con las formalidades._

_-lo siento mucho Hinata aún no me acostumbro pero intentare cambiar eso._

_-jajajaja ya chicas dejemos de lado las formalidades y mejor vamos que tenemos que ir a comer ¿Qué dicen niños? _Ese que hablaba era Gaara no lo podía creer había dejado de ser frio y callado ahora era más abierto, definitivamente el amor hacia maravillas.

_-si papi vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre. _

Después de lo dicho ellos tomaron su camino y me di cuenta que yo debía seguir el mío muy lejos de allí, la verdad me sentía tranquilo al ver que Hinata era feliz tenía tres hijos y uno en camino no podía pedir nada más.

De ese acontecimiento hace dos años y creo que es hora de volver a la aldea y enfrentar mis demonios, no puedo pasarme la vida lamentando lo perdido tengo que aprender a vivir con ellos y rehacer mi vida. Aunque he de confesar algo, hace cerca de seis meses conocí a una chica en una de mis visitas a la aldea de la hierba pero no hay que pensar mal no me la lleve a la cama, ella era diferente, era una jovencita de 20 años algo pequeña para mí pero me gustaba y demasiado, era una chica castaña con los ojos color miel y una piel de porcelana, era alegre, vivaz y fuerte eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella. Un día me le acerque y empecé a hablarle como lo hacía siempre mi alegría me facilito las cosas, empezamos a convivir más cuando me invito a quedarme en su casa al ver que no tenía un lugar fijo donde hospedarme. Con el tiempo Misuki se convirtió en un apoyo ya no se me hacían tan largas las noches desde que tenía su compañía ya no me lamentaba a diario lo de Hinata.

Iba a volver con ella de mi mano, sin pensarlo me enamore como un idiota pero esta vez no iba a dejar que mi idiotez arruinara mi felicidad esta vez no perdería la oportunidad que acaba de ganarme con Misuki.

Ya habíamos llegado estaba en el mismo lugar en el que me había despedido de Sakura y de Sasuke, volvía y esta vez cumpliría mi sueño; los guardias al verme se alegraron al ver que el hijo prodigo volvía a casa a cumplir con su promesa, salude y entre con ella de mi mano, ya nunca más estaría solo. Admiraba su aldea natal hace tanto que no paseaba por sus calles y hace tanto que no probaba el mejor ramen del mundo el del Ichiraku, de un momento a otro sintió un golpe en su mejilla y como salía volando unos cuantos metros sin duda había sido Sakura, cuando se hubo recuperado con la ayuda de su ahora novia, vio a una muy embarazada Sakura acompañada de 4 niños todos con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en sus prendas de vestir.

_-maldito Naruto no escribiste nunca, como crees que me la pase todo este tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas maldito insensible._

_-creo que la pasaste muy bien o no tendrías todos estos hijos así que no te quejes Sakura-chan. _

_-si serás idiota voy a matarte…_

_-Sakura que te dije de las rabietas._

En ese momento apareció mi amigo-rival el teme.

_-perdón Sasuke-kun pero este idiota que me saca el mal genio._

_-dobe no molestes a mi mujer._

_-hola teme que alegría volver a verte. _No pude evitar dejar el sarcasmo de lado.

_-papi… ¿Quién es ese hombre? _Una pequeña pelirosa de aproximadamente 3 años tironeaba el pantalón de Sasuke, sus ojos negros brillaban de curiosidad.

_-ese idiota de ahí es el dobe de tu tío Naruto._

_-él es el tío desaparecido pero si es muy feo._

_-jajajaja sin duda eres mi hija Mikoto._

_-que malo eres teme le pegaste tus mañas a esa pequeña inocente. _Hice mi mejor cara de dolido, me agradaban esos niños.

_-dobe creo que te presentare a mis hijos… el mayor es Daisuke tiene 6 años. _Era un niño serio tenía el cabello azabache pero los ojos verdes esmeralda como Sakura. _–como veras Naruto Dai heredo lo serio y orgulloso de su padre. _Sakura estaba al lado del teme mientras me lo presentaba.

_-los siguientes son los mellizos Itachi y Yui ellos tienen 4 años. _Itachi era muy parecido a su difunto tío del que había heredado su nombre aunque él tenía los ojos verde esmeralda mientras que la pequeña Yui era una imagen exacta de Sakura.

_-y ella es mi pequeña Mikoto, dentro de cinco meses cumplirá los tres años. _Ella tenía rasgos de ambos esperaba que no heredara la maldad del teme.

_-vaya sí que aprovecharon el tiempo además no se detienen. _Dijo mirando el abultado vientre de su amiga pelirosa.

_-el clan Uchiha no se restaurara solo tengo que trabajar muy duro. _Ese comentario de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se pusiera de todos los colores.

_-Naruto no nos has presentado ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? _Sakura pregunto rápidamente para evitar la vergüenza.

_-oh si ella es Misuki y es mi novia. Misuki ellos son mis mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno._

_-es un gusto, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y sus misiones._

_-el gusto es de nosotros, es bueno que hayas hecho que este hombre sentara cabeza._

_-bueno muchachos voy a llevar a Misuki a terminar de conocer la aldea y que les parece si esta noche paso por su casa y comemos algo. _Sugerí quería y necesitaba recuperar el tiempo con mis amigos.

_-no cambias Naruto pero está bien los esperamos esta noche a las 8 no vayas a tardar. _Me advirtió Sakura.

Nos despedimos y cada quien retomo su camino, los vi alejarse eran una bonita familia y me di cuenta que me estaba quedando en cuanto a descendencia. Recorrimos un poco más la aldea y cuando ya habíamos decidido ir a descansar al que había sido mi departamento los vi a unos metros de distancia. Estaban paseando junto con sus 4 hijos, quise pasar inadvertido pero su dulce voz llamándome hizo detenerme.

_-Naruto-kun… _no de nuevo esto no me podía volver a pasar.

Me gire para verla a ella y su familia, estaba hermosa no había cambiado nada. Le sonreí aunque esta vez era diferente esta era una sonrisa verdadera ya no necesitaba fingir, ya no sentía lo mismo ahora tenía a Misuki a mi lado y ella había conseguido algo muy importante: que me olvidara de Hinata. Nos acercamos lo suficiente como para poder conversar.

_-Hinata-chan, Gaara que gusto volver a verlos. _Sentí la mano de Misuki apretar la mía, ella sabía toda la historia no le ocultaba nada sabía lo importante y crucial que era para mí este momento.

_-Naruto que bueno que volviste, hacías falta en la aldea además de que hace mucho quería presentarte a mi familia. _Ese era Gaara uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me presentaron a sus hijos, me sorprendí enormemente al saber que el mayor llevaba mi nombre. Después de la presentación de sus hijos fue mi turno de presentar a Misuki, la presente como la mujer de mi vida, mi novia y futura esposa, porque eso era lo que quería y ella era la indicada. Estuvimos platicando un rato mientras los niños jugaban alrededor. Hubo un momento en que Hinata y yo nos quedamos completamente solos, era la hora de sacar todo eso y decirle las cosas, era hora de ponerle un final.

_-Naruto-kun yo…_

_-no tienes que decir nada Hinata fui yo el que se equivocó y perdió la oportunidad. Cuando me di cuenta que te quería era demasiado tarde ya estabas comprometida con Gaara, no podía estar cerca por eso me marche y decidí viajar para intentar olvidarte; fue difícil, hasta hace poco no lo había conseguido pero hoy puedo decir que te quiero pero ya no te amo, amo a esa chica ella me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad en la que me sumergí estos 7 años y no creas que te odio al contrario te quiero Hinata pero ya no como antes sino que ahora lo hago como un amigo. Puedo decir que ya acepte la realidad y que me acostumbre además de que me di la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo._

Lo saque todo, me sentía liviano como si me hubiera quitado una gran carga.

_-no sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso, la pase muy mal pensando que era mi culpa el que te marcharas yo no quería que sufrieras, las cosas sucedieron así pero créeme nunca fue mi intención. _Se lamentaba pero no la deje continuar.

_-nunca fue tu culpa, no debes sentirte así todo lo contrario debes estar tranquila. Me alegra que seas feliz con Gaara y que tengan una linda familia. _

Le di un fuerte abrazo, estuvimos así un momento mientras llegaban nuestras parejas; ahora sería muy fácil seguir con mi vida, una nueva vida con Misuki. Nos despedimos con la promesa de una futura visita. Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista me gire hacia Misuki y le susurre al oído: _a partir de ahora todo estará bien. _Ella sabía a lo que me refería, me beso con mucho amor y después me mostro esa sonrisa que me había enamorado y ahora sabía que podría sobrevivir todos los días viendo esa sonrisa.

Ya no había un dolor en mi alma, ya no estaba la culpa y el arrepentimiento asfixiándome, quitándome el aire; me sentía bien, libre para amar la vida y la familia que quiero formar.

Y aprendí la lección nunca debo dejar pasar las oportunidades esas nunca vuelven y puedes arrepentirte toda la vida si no la aprovechas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste el cierre de esta pequeña historia...<strong>

**Déjenme**** sus opiniones por medio de un review y gracias...**

**Nos leemos en otra ocasión...**


End file.
